returnofthesaiyanfandomcom-20200216-history
Genstu
Genstu is the older brother of the cockiest Saiyan alive: Kybestu. Personailty Genstu's personailty is complecated: around his brother, he can be impuslive. Around girls: he can be preverted. When he's around the EX-Fighters: he is dangerous and defensive. It's unknown why he hates his brother and infact others. Abilities Genstu's abilities were first seen when he arrives and prclams that he is Kybestu's brother. He demorstares that he can use Galick Gun and be able to dodge faster than normal fighters. It's unknown what else he is capable of or if he can fly. He can teleport to location to location. Background Genstu was born sometime in 766BF and he was born to a Yokai mother and a saiyan father. Years prior to the start of the series: Genstu was living on a planet but he destroyed it and the sun. That thus destroyed the galaxy. Birth of the Brother In 2185AF, Kybestu was born and in that instance. Genstu implanted the Cursed Demon inside of newborn Kybestu. What happen next is unknown. His Plan: His plan is too murder Frigid and take the Seven Gems of Capernos and use them to destroy the EX-Fighters and create a planet of enslavement; where he will enslave every life-form in the universe and if they disobey, he'll kill them. A Tale of a Saiyan Hamachi Saga Genstu made an appeareance during the construction of the ship that will take them to Capernos. Kybestu, not willing to let him leave the earth alive, attacked him. Genstu using alot of powers and was able to force Kybestu into his strongest form. After the battle: Kybestu was amitted to the hopsital and his condition worsen. After going into surgrey: the EX-Fighters found out that Genstu had killed Kybestu. Capernos Saga Genstu made another apperance in this saga. He is shown to be highly trusted by Frigid. After Barlimaru was killed, Taku took action. After Taku's defeat: Genstu collected him and disappeared to Frigid's Starship; high above the planet. He dropped Taku and disappeared. He reappeared on Ancient Waters and approached the cave. He captured Nemecko and disappeared; really he turned around and ran away. Dyuu realized that and flew after him. When they got to Genstu's location: they didn't see Nemecko, only a ball in Genstu's hand. After, figuring that out to be the Sharingan: Genstu implanted the eye into himself. Than he let go of Nemecko, dropping him Ancient Waters. Nemecko thought of his last words and died. Genstu than attacked Dyuu and she was blasted on the heart. Shiru and Sakura attacked Genstu. Only to be stopped by Dyuu's sudden transformation. Genstu also transformed into a Yokai Spider and attacked. [[Sakura, Hamachi and Shiru stayed on the sidelines as they watched the battle. After, the beast within Dyuu sealed her transformation past Super Saiyan 5. Though this did not stop her, she surpassed the seal and transformed into the legendary Super Wolfzaru X. Than, realizing she can use Ninjutsu, she uses her newfound powers and overwhelmed Genstu. It's unknown if he died during the battle or not. Trivia: *Genstu was inspired by Sesshomaru. *It's unknown if he has a Saiyan tail or not. *It's unknown how he feels about his Yokai blood.